Mates
by fanficoholic
Summary: When Edward left Bella, he did not anticipate angering the most important person in her life: her older brother. Not only does Edward have to prove to her brother that he loves Bella, he'll have to keep on proving it for the rest of eternity because thanks to Alice and Jasper, her brother will be around for a very long time... that is if he lives. Warning: threesome pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The silence was comforting. As much as he loved his mom, he hated how she tended to fill silence with babble. His dad on the other hand said only what was needed to be said and left it at that. Moving to Forks wasn't his first choice but he wouldn't have stayed at Jacksonville University for all the money in the world. His sister needed her big brother now more than ever. His dad described her state as cationic and coming from a man who did not know how to exaggerate, this was worrying indeed.

They tried to get his sister to come to Jacksonville, but she threw a mother of all fits refusing to leave Forks claiming that she just had to stay there. The only other option the Swan family had was to send her older brother to her, hoping that the boy could help his little sister, Bella, get better.

When they finally made it to the house Charlie parked the car, and the two got out. He grabbed his bag full of clothes, and small duffel he used as a carry on, containing all his gadgets including a laptop with satellite internet, his Palm Pixi, and his IPod touch. The rest of his things, including his electric blue Eclipse and his lovable dog, Wilson, would be arriving by the end of the day. His friend, Portia, was driving his car over with the dog and his boxes, and taking a flight back after staying for a few days. He would have been in her place if he hadn't had to tie up loose ends at the university.

He had his duffel over his shoulder, and was about to grab his bag when Charlie stopped him and motioned for him to go up to see his sister instead. He would take the bags up.

"I haven't told her about you coming because she wouldn't have agreed to it. Hopefully you'll get more than a few grunts out of her." Charlie said while pulling the bigger bag out of the police cruiser.

Harry Potter-Swan replied in his slight British accent, "Don't worry dad! I'll have her out and about just in time for dinner."

"Good luck with that son." Charlie admitted quietly.

Harry smirked, "I'm Harry Potter-Swan, impossible is what I do." He said with a wink.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he watched his adoptive son cheekily disappear into the house. _At least one of my children is happy_, he thought.

Alice sat up with a gasp. She had been lying besides her husband, enjoying the momentary silence while the rest of the family was out hunting, when she received a long awaited vision. Jasper sat up next to her and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close, waiting until she deciphered the vision and made sense of them.

"I found our mate, but you're not going to believe this." She began her voice full of disbelief.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Well, its three things," she admitted, "For one he's still human."

"That's a problem easily rectified." Jasper said reasonably and Alice nodded in agreement.

"For another we'd have to return to Forks," She added, "And speaking of Forks, it seems our mate knows Bella. I saw them sitting in Charlie's kitchen with another girl, in Port Angeles."

"Are they dating?" Jasper managed to force out after calming his inner-beast, and its need to claim what was his.

Alice shook her head, concentrating, "No… they act like siblings, and he and the other girl look like friends." She informed her older mate.

Jasper got off the bed and gathered the keys to his Avalanche. "So, what are we waiting for?" he said with a smirk, twirling his keys around his finger.

Alice smirked back, a new light, matching Jasper's in her eyes. "Give me a moment to get ready, and we can go," she said.

Harry made his way up the stairs skipping two at a time. He was quite worried about his three years junior sister and besides that he only had four hours until Portia was due to arrive. He wanted, no, he needed to help his sister, if only to ease his and his parents' worries.

When he got to her room, he couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her. She had dark bags under her eyes and had lost too much weight since he last saw her. Her complexion was waxy and greenish-pale, and her hair was greasy and limp. Harry had thought his parents were exaggerating when they said she looked like a living Zombie. Even her eyes were dead as they stared right past him, not even recognizing the change in scenery. It was the most horrible sight, and what made it worse was that it was of his sister.

"Boo," Harry said, gently as if speaking to a frightened animal, using his nickname for her, "Bella Boo, little sister."

He lowered himself to the ground and crawled over to her, looking up into her eyes. She seemed to shift just a tiny bit making Harry sigh in relief that she at least heard him. He crawled over to the bed and sat by her head, and stroked her hair. Seeing that it was working he took his waif of a sister and maneuvered her into his lap and embrace. She seemed to snuggle into him and after a bit he felt the heat of tears soak into his shirt. He held her tight, mentally cursing Edward Cullen for breaking the most vivacious and strong-willed girl Harry knew. They sat like that for over an hour, Harry, ignoring his discomfort and Bella, soaking in the love and support her brother, caregiver and protector was offering her. Bella finally shifted when she heard Charlie leaving for his evening shift.

"Harry?' her voice croaked, probably from not having been used in a while. "What are…what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course," he teased in a warm voice, "From this dreadful, and boring little rain cloud attracting town named after a bloody eating utensil. Now come on, we only have three hours before Portia arrives with Wilson and my car, and we have to make the most of it. You know she hates it when people don't look their best.

"Now you, my dear, need to bathe and eat something more substantial than what you've been eating recently. You're looking a little thin. Why don't you wash up while I cook up my specialty?"

He skillfully pulled up his sister, half supporting her and half letting her walk on her own; a skill only learned from having a stubbornly independent clumsy sister. Alas, it seemed that Bella was more out of it than he estimated because she need more support than independence. He led her to the bathroom and quickly sat his sister on the toilet cover. He started the bath just the way she liked it, complete with bubble bath and two scented candles. He was about to leave her to it when she weakly stopped him.

"Help me, please," she asked with a slight blush, embarrassed she had to ask.

Harry only smiled warmly, nodded, and helped her undress, careful to avoid making her uncomfortable. He only looked at her face, and despite wanting to embrace her and never let go, kept his touches brief and clinical. He lifted her bridal-style, only touching the back of her legs and back and gently placed her into the hot water and bubbles.

"Stay," Bella requested, and Harry settled himself on the bath mat next to the tub almost immediately, holding the hand that Bella oh so innocently hung over the edge of the tub.

She closed her eyes, allowing the hot water to sooth her aches and pains physical, mental, and emotional. She had closed herself off from everyone and everything these past three weeks, going through life like a zombie but now that she had her big brother with her, the only person she knew she could trust, she pushed away her defenses, and for the first time since Ed…He left her, just relaxed. She almost fell asleep when her brother squeezed her hand, reminding her that she still had to wash up before the water went cold. She nodded and slowly but surely soaped up her body. Feeling not up to washing her hair, she held up a shampoo bottle to Harry and he obliged to her silent demand. He soaped her long tresses until deemed clean enough and then conditioned them until they were guaranteed to be shiny, silky, and smooth.

Once she was completely rinsed off, he wrapped her in an oversized towel she most likely brought from Arizona and carried her to her room. He helped her dry off dressed her into her big fluffy bath robe, and wrapped her hair into a dry, smaller towel. He slipped her small feet into her fluffy slippers and scooped her up once more, taking her to the kitchen where he made a meal light enough for his sister's stomach, yet worthy enough for a king…or queen in this case.

"I'm heeerrreee!" sang a familiar voice from the front hall. Portia was here and she was going to let everyone know it. Wilson joined her choir, and immediately bounded into the kitchen heading straight for the food.

"Is that Indian I smell?" Portia asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, and his sister giggled weakly, "Have you two no manners? Go greet our hostess, and then you can eat!"

Immediately Wilson, being the giant goofy Great Dane that he was, made his way over to his second favorite human and slobbered all over her. Once he managed to cover the recently bathed 18 year old in drool, he bound over to his master and looked at the food with his big puppy-dog eyes. Meanwhile Portia was awaiting her turn to greet Bella, literally tapping her foot and sighing in impatience.

Portia was like a combination between Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. She was stunning in looks with her blonde hair and electric purple eyes; she always bounced around like a pixie on speed, but was caring and motherly. Harry and Portia have been best friends since the Swans adopted Harry when he was eight. They met at school, and had been inseparable since. She was like a big sister to Bella, and said big sister was currently squeezing the life out of her surrogate little sister.

"I heard what happened between you and that awful boy. But there is no use dwelling on the past, because tomorrow I am dressing you up. We are going out, and the past has no room in our plans!" said Portia, after releasing Bella from her grasp.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Heaven forbid we ruin your plans!" he said sarcastically, and then commented "How you manage to stay so thin, with the way you eat, I'll never know." His little sister let out a shadow of a smile, and Portia pouted. Wilson on the other hand drew attention to the food bowl which he somehow managed to procure from the car, "And the why I didn't name you Scooby Doo with the way you eat will forever elude me as well. Let's eat up ladies, before Wil here decides to skip dinnerware and go straight for the pot."

Portia gasped and immediately went for the table, keeping Wilson a large distance from her meal and Bella just gave her big brother her second smile of the day. Harry quickly filled the plates and bowl and the siblings with their closest friend ate, Portia and Harry carrying on most of the conversing. Once Portia finished her third helpings, she keenly waited for Bella to finish what she could and helped Bella up to her room, ordering Harry to get Portia's suitcases from the car, claiming that she had the most perfect outfit in mind for the younger girl.

Alice and Jasper drove for an hour before they arrived at the airport. Alice had called ahead buying tickets to Sea-Tac and while waiting to board, she was uncharacteristically fidgeting and sending off waves of nervousness. Jasper couldn't help but glare at his love, her tension making him tense. Neither would admit that meeting the last member of their triage scared them, after all what vampire would be scared of a human? Then again, Alice and Jasper knew they weren't complete, unlike other vampires, they knew that their mate could refuse them, and get on with his life while they spent the rest of eternity knowing that they weren't enough for their mate.

They'd do whatever to make their submissive happy, even at the expense of themselves. That was the whole downside of being vampires; they couldn't bring any sort of harm to their mates, even if it was for their own good.

The flight was finally announced, telling them that it was time to board. Alice immediately stood up and dragged Jasper to the front of the line. They took their seat, in economy since First class was booked solid, and eager anticipated take off. When they landed, Alice once more made sure that they were the first off the plane.

They rented a Porsche and Alice, being the speed demon she was, got to Forks in half the time it usually took to get there. Although they wanted to get to their mate right away it was past midnight and thus would be considered improper to visit.

"Ugh!" Alice exclaimed in frustration, "Why do humans have to sleep?"

Jasper chuckled, and pulled her into his arms, "Allie, you want the best for our mate, right?" he asked in his southern twang.

Alice pouted but nodded, "But we are turning him as soon as he accepts us. We are not pulling an Edward!"

Jasper nodded, "As soon as he accepts us, I promise we'll change him."

Alice was silent for a moment before speaking, "Jasper what if he refuses to leave Bella and doesn't want to become a vampire?"

Jasper kissed her forehead, "Well then we'll just have to change Bella as well."

"But Edward…"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Edward should have never left Bella. Even if he decided she wasn't his mate, the law states that a human cannot know of us and live."

"Bella is Edward's mate!" Alice insisted, "I know it! I've seen it!"

"Then Edward is stupid! I'd never be able to leave you or our new mate alone. Since our brother is too much of a coward to make sure his mate is changed, I guess we'll have to do it for him."

Alice grinned, "I love you Jasper," she said kissing him on the lips sweetly.

Jasper rolled his eyes playfully and returned the kiss with fervor. They spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling. It didn't feel right to do more without their third.

Harry woke up suddenly, feeling apprehensive, as if his life was about to change; little did he know that was exactly what was going to happen. He tried to fall back asleep but was interrupted by a scream.

Bella tossed and turned, moaning out and shaking. She was flying through the woods as speeds faster than she could handle. She tried to look around but she could not move her head. She heard a very familiar giggle before suddenly stopping and falling into darkness. She saw the glow of red eyes and heard a ferocious growl. She couldn't help but scream. There was only one creature that inspired such feeling. "Vampire," she whispered, torn between elation and terror.

Portia was having the time of her life. It was the middle of the night and she went to Port Angeles to party. Who knew that such a backwards state had such amazing clubs and such cute guys? Sure they were a little pale, but it was nothing a little sun couldn't cure. She flirted with the best of them, hoping that one would offer to spend the night with her. After all, she deserved to have some fun during her break from university.

Harry ran to Bella's room, almost sliding past the door because of his socks. He made his way to her side and sat beside her twisting body before grabbing her by her shoulders to shake her awake. It took a few minutes, but he finally got her up. She screamed once more before whispering, "Vampire".

Harry froze, wondering what exactly his sister had been dreaming about. He never knew her to be afraid of anything supernatural so her screaming about vampires did not make sense at all. He hugged her close, rubbing her back as she sobbed. Once she calmed down enough Harry told her to scoot over and lay down beside her, spooning her. She was not going to sleep any more that night which meant that Harry wouldn't either.

"Boo," he whispered, "Are you okay?"

Bella bit her lip before shrugging. Harry pulled her closer to his chest.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked, "I won't judge you."

Bella didn't move for the longest time before shrugging once more. Harry sighed and kissed her head. He wanted to know what scared her so much in her dream, but wouldn't push her. They laid there for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice and Jasper ran through the woods to the Swan residence. When they arrived, Alice was quick to climb up the tree next to Bella's room and peaked in, knowing that her mate would be there. She looked in the window and saw Bella and her mate lying next to each other on the bed. She invited Jasper to come up but before he could make it up the tree she turned around and saw her mate's flaming green eyes. She gasped, lost her balance and fell out of the tree. Jasper just barely managed to catch her.

"He saw me," Alice whispered, and then really panicked, "He saw me!"

Jasper was quick to reassure her, "It's alright. He'll understand why once we explain ourselves to him."

In the meantime, Harry had shot out of bed and carefully looked out the window. Bella looked at Harry confused as to why he got out of bed so abruptly. She asked him why.

"Someone was peeking through the window," Harry informed her, looking down hoping that he wasn't seen as well.

Bella gasped and scrambled over to the window. Once she saw just who it was she ran out of her room and to the front door. Harry cursed and ran after her, pulling his socks off as he ran. He did not need to slide all over the place when rescuing his trouble-magnet sister.

"Bella!" he shouted, "Where are you going? Come back! You do not run towards creepy peeping toms!"

Bella shrugged off her brother's warnings, threw open the front door and ran towards Alice. As soon as she was close enough she jumped on the pixie vamp, forcing her to catch the flying human. Alice had never looked so surprised wondering just what prompted Bella's behavior. She frowned, _Edward would come in pretty handy right about now,_ she thought, _Well he would if he could actually read Bella's mind._ She grinned at her last thought.

"Bella?" she asked, rubbing her best friend's back, "Are you okay?"

Bella just tightened her grip on Alice. If Alice were human, she most likely would have been unable to breathe. She could smell freesia all around her, although it seemed almost dead. She swallowed her venom down, because despite the difference in Bella's scent she still smelled good enough to eat. Alice looked at Jasper to see how he was doing with Bella's scent but found that he was more concerned with whatever he was staring at. She finally spotted the elusive brunet, much to her surprise, glaring at them.

"Bella come here right now!" he ordered.

Bella shook her head and whimpered. She did not want to let Alice leave her again and if she had to stay in her arms forever then so be it.

"They're dangerous Bella!" Harry growled making Jasper and Alice look at him with wide eyes.

Bella turned her head slightly towards Harry, "No they're not," she said quietly.

Harry frowned, "You know what they are don't you?" he asked.

Bella blinked and nodded, "How do you?" she asked.

Jasper and Alice remained quiet, wanting to know that information as well. They had hoped to be the ones to introduce him to vampires. If he already knew about them, then they feared that they'd have to get past whatever he knew and convince him that he was wrong.

"That's not important," he waved off, "The real question is, why do you think they're not dangerous."

"Alice is my best friend," Bella told him.

Harry blinked, "Wait, that's Alice?" he asked, "But then… you're in love with a vampire."

Bella blushed, and buried her head in the crook of Alice's neck once more.

"We would never hurt Bella," Alice exclaimed, "Edward," Alice felt Bella tense, "really loves her and would do anything for her. He only left her because he wanted her to live a human life."

Bella snorted, "Did he tell you that?" she asked bitterly, getting down from Alice suddenly not wanting to be near her or Jasper. She walked over to Harry and buried herself into his side.

"It's the truth Bella," Alice said quietly, "Ed…He isn't doing well at all. He's been away from the family trying to hunt down Victoria."

Bella sneered which startled her best friend. She had never seen such an expression on Bella's face. Alice bit her lip, _Oh Bella, what did Edward do to you?_

"He didn't leave me to protect me," Bella exclaimed angrily, "He left because I was no longer interesting, I wasn't a good enough distraction for him."

Harry pulled Bella to his chest and hugged her tight. She buried her head in his chest and Harry felt her tears permeate his shirt. He glared at Alice, not liking how she upset his sister. He had got a smile out of her and felt that he could have helped her with time. The arrival of Alice and Jasper just stopped her healing in its tracks. He felt a foreign emotion invade his mind, and automatically resisted its effects. Bella on the other hand seemed to calm down.

"What was that?" he demanded.

Jasper spoke up, "I apologize, but I wanted to help Bella calm down."

"Who are you?"

"Jasper Lee Whitlock," Jasper said.

Harry frowned, "And what exactly did you do? I felt it too."

"It's rather difficult for me to direct calm to one person if they're standing so close."

"You're an empath," Harry correctly deduced.

"Yes," he said, "And Alice can see the future."

Harry nodded but before he could comment once more, he felt Bella's weight slump in his arms. He looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. Careful not to jostle her, he bent down slightly and lifted her up in his arms. Alice and Jasper looked like they wanted to take the burden from him but he seemed rather content.

"Wait here," Harry ordered, "I'm going to take my sister inside so we can talk. While I'm in there would you like some refreshments, maybe a chair?"

"We can go inside," Alice said, "It'll be more comfortable and we'll have less of an audience."

Harry snorted, "Like I'm going to let you inside the house," he said, "But if you want privacy then come to the backyard. I'll be right back."

Harry was gorgeous. Their mate had sable hair that looked as if he was just freshly fucked, and his jade eyes were shining with strength, love, and a hint of submissiveness but still determined, making Alice and Jasper almost moan. He was about 5'7, about a head taller than Alice and a head shorter than Jasper, the perfect middle ground. His body was lithe and strong, his thighs looked strong as if he was used to gripping something with them, and his face was the perfect mix of masculinity, and femininity. He had a 5 o'clock shadow. The Whitlocks had never seen anything so sexy.

"Who are you? How do you know my sister? What do you want?" Harry demanded once he returned.

Alice sighed and remembering how Bella had to lean on Harry for strength. Bella looked horribly gaunt and depressed. Edward had nothing on the girl he loved. In fact, he acted rather healthily compared to her. That didn't mean she loved him more or that he loved her less, but that he knew how to cope better. Jasper felt horrible. This was his fault. He only hoped his new mate would forgive him for almost attacking Bella.

"We're friends of Bella's, really! We never wanted to leave her behind and now thanks to you, we're back and won't ever leave again unless you ask." Alice explained, looking into Harry's emerald orbs.

"Why me? Why now? Why not months before," Harry asked.

"I…you…" Alice fumbled, and then just blurted out, "Edward made us promise not to come to see Bella. He used guilt to trick us into promising but we still promised. He went on and on about how we weren't safe. He even used Jasper against me. Edward is literally crazy in love with her."

"You mean to tell me that the bastard not only abandoned my sister in the forest after breaking her into bits and pieces but preaches her safety. What a hypocrite! Not only that, but he takes away her only sense of stable family! I'll rip him apart and burn the pieces. And you! Why did you allow this to happen to begin with? Bella always told me how close you were, like sisters! How could you allow a crazy man to dictate your every move?" Harry demanded, "And why did you break your promise?"

"I…we…" Alice was at a loss for words. Even her vampire brain could not keep up.

Jasper took over, "You see, Harry, we have a very strong sense of family, and when Carlisle says something, it gets done. The fact that Edward was Carlisle's first adopted child, well, it only makes Edward's opinion worth so much more to him. When Edward says that we have to leave to protect Bella, between Carlisle's orders and my guilt, we all listened and left." That was the most he spoke in the presence of humans.

"That doesn't explain why you broke your promise."

Alice sighed, "We're vampires," she said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry demanded, "He broke her heart not her neck!"

"Jasper and I, hell our entire family is composed of vampires, and that is why Edward felt it was unsafe to be around Bella. Any moment we could have snapped and drunk her dry. He loved her too much to condemn her."

He frowned but allowed Alice to explain everything about the Cullens in brevity and everything that had happened since they met Bella in full. Harry was in awe at his sister's bravery, and proud of the vampire's restraint. He felt that having Bella around full time was like waving a juicy steak in front of Wilson after starving him for decades. It took real compassion for humans, and self-discipline to resist. He completely understood what had happened and forgave Jasper for Bella's birthday on his sister's behalf. Bella took a risk, fully understanding the consequences, and as an adult it was her choice, like it was a zookeeper's choice to work with lions or elephants, knowing they could go on a rampage.

"You do realize that Boo's birthday was not your fault, right Jasper?" Harry asked, "Despite what Edward (he spat out his name like a curse) said, Bella knew the risk of entertaining a house full of vampires, adding her clumsiness, it was only a matter of who, what, when, where, and if she would survive.

"I love Bella with all my heart. She's my little sister. But she also has her own life, and makes her own decisions. It's in your nature to drink human blood, and I'm surprised that you lasted that long."

"If he comes back, because no man is able to resist his love for long, and Bella decides that she want him back, I hope Bella holds out on him, and makes him sweat! He had no right to treat my sister like a doll; it's unhealthy that he holds so much power. She will make him realize that despite the fact he has 90 years on her, that she is an adult, and capable of deciding what is right and wrong for her.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Alice took a deep breath, "Well, the truth is… we'rehereforHarry, ."

"Could you repeat that so the human could understand?" Harry asked wryly.

"We're here because of you, and Bella being here is a very convenient coincidence. So if Edward asks, we did not break our promise to him. We just took advantage of the situation." Alice looked at Harry shyly.

Harry was mad, "So let me get this straight. You came here for me, and not my suffering broken sister?"

"When you say it like that it sounds so bad," Alice whined.

"Why are you here for me? Did you have a vision of some sort? Am I going to be hurt?" he asked trying to understand, "Am I a risk to vampires everywhere?"

"It's nothing like that! It's just that…I…" Alice didn't know what to say so Jasper took over.

"What she's trying to say is that you're our mate."

Harry stared at Jasper, stunned by what he just said. It was not every day that he was told that he was someone's mate, let alone to a pair of vampires. He knew all about vampires, probably more than Bella did, and knew that if a vampire said that you were theirs they would move the heavens to make their mate happy. Harry was therefore understandably stunned by their announcement. He glanced at the two from the corner of his eyes and mentally shrugged, _At least they were hot!_

"Is Bella Edward's mate?" Harry demanded, "Is that why he could leave her?"

Alice immediately shook her head, "He's definitely Bella's mate. Normally when a vampire finds their mate they wouldn't be able to leave them unless they mated, but Edward has freakish control. He is too disciplined for his own good." She explained, "He somehow got it into his thick skull that leaving her was for the best."

Jasper shook his head in disgust and looked at his two mates with determination, "I would never leave Ali or you."

Alice beamed at Jasper and Harry couldn't help but feel giddy. With the first proclamation, Harry felt their bond flare into life. Sure knowledge about being mates made the bond loosely form, but once a person declared their intentions the bond grew stronger. It would solidify only after they mated.

Suddenly they heard a car pull up and spotted Portia stumbling out of the taxi, nursing a hangover.

"Is she your friend, Ry?" Alice asked, gesturing towards Portia.

Harry grinned at the sight of Portia trying to find the right key, "We've been close since I first started school. Portia is my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without her." Harry explained.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself and sobers up. I'll call you when I absorb everything you just told me. Maybe I can convince Bella about her mate's stupid noble intentions."

Alice and Jasper both nodded and watched as Harry jogged inside to help Portia.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Alice asked, stars in her eyes.

"I can't believe that he's all ours." Jasper admitted. He still felt undeserving of good things.

Alice kissed Jasper's cheek, "He was made with us in mind, Jasp. We complete him as much as he completes us." She said, "I feel sorry for Edward though,"

Jasper snickered knowing exactly what his female mate meant. "He'll regret leaving Bella even more once he meets her overprotective big brother. I can't say he doesn't deserve it."

Alice scoffed, "I'm about ready to dish out some hurt myself. Did you see Bella and how horrible she's doing?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded, "Edward is going to suffer before he is allowed to even look at her, let alone speak to her. I doubt Harry will ever let Edward hurt her again."

"Our mate is a firecracker, alright." Alice said before she suddenly went into a vision. When she came back to reality she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We aren't going to have to wait long to see the fireworks between Harry and Edward. It turns out our brother found out about us in Forks and will be coming here in order to force us home. Harry won't exactly like that plan and somehow will get Edward hanging from a tree." Alice couldn't help but laugh.

Harry carefully helped Portia to the couch and made her a cup of coffee. He was about to hand it to her but saw that she had fallen asleep, so all Harry really had to do was make her comfortable and cover her up. He kept the coffee for himself. He walked over to the window and leaned against it, thinking about everything he just learned. He had heard of vampire mates but never in a million years thought that he was one of them. Harry considered what it meant for him. On the one hand he could become a vampire and live with them fully. He loved that idea because for some reason being a vampire appealed to him. The only things that stopped him from seriously considering it were his family and friends, especially Bella and Portia


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early so that he could catch his dad before he started his shift. He scrambled some eggs and made toast and coffee. His father came down only moments later, having scented the wonderful breakfast waiting for him. He sat down and tucked in, moaning in delight. Bella was a good cook and he was grateful for her cooking, but honestly it didn't hold a candle to Harry's food. Once Charlie was done Harry took their plates to the sink and washed them. His father could tell that he wanted to talk and stayed seated, sipping from his coffee mug.

"Dad," Harry began hesitantly, "Do you remember that project I had on mates?"

Charlie nodded, "It was your summer project for school. I remember how much you fretted over the damn thing, convinced that it would decide how your teacher would see you. I think I read the damned thing 50 times."

Harry smiled, "So I take it you remember all the facts on mating."

"Well it'd be hard not to, I…" Charlie broke off finally realizing something, "You're not talking about Bella and that blasted Edwin Cullen are you?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not," he said making Charlie sigh in relief, "But I guess the same thing applies to Bells. She and Cullen are mates."

Charlie frowned before finishing his coffee in one gulp. "God damned it!" he exclaimed, "So that boy isn't human then. Why is my little girl stuck to that mindless pansy-boy! She should be with someone who would never leave her and break her heart."

Harry nodded, "I agree," he said, "But mates are supposed to be perfect for one another. No one could make Boo happier."

Charlie closed his eyes in resignation, "I suppose," he mumbled, "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to pull out my gun and shoot him."

Harry laughed.

"Now why did you bring up mates?" Charlie asked, giving his son his full attention.

Harry bit his lip, "Well…I…It turns out I also have a mate…well two."

Charlie frowned once more, "Who?"

"AliceCullenandJasperWhitlock ," Harry said quickly.

Charlie was quiet for the longest time, he asked, "How do you know?"

Harry looked down at the table before meeting his father's eyes, "They told me," he admitted.

"When? You just arrived here yesterday and as far as I know, the Cullens are in California."

Harry bit his lip, "Well you see," he said, "The thing is that… well, they're here."

"Here?" Charlie asked in a monotone.

"Yes," Harry affirmed.

Charlie licked his dry lips, "I want to talk to them. Invite them over for dinner tonight."

"But dad…"

"Harry," Charlie interrupted curtly.

Harry sighed, "Alright," he agreed, "But you are not making them eat. This will be uncomfortable enough."

Charlie sighed and gave his son a small smile, "I'll try to be as pleasant as possible about the whole mate business, but I also want answers."

Harry nodded, "That's fair,"

Alice stared off into space, indicating to Jasper that she was having a vision. When it was over, Alice looked both worried and eager.

"Allie?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked at Jasper, "We're having dinner at the Swans tonight," she announced, "Harry will be calling in an hour to invite us. Charlie wants to talk to us about our being Harry's mate and about us leaving Bella."

Jasper's eyes widened, "He knows?" he asked in a whisper.

Alice nodded, "It seems that unlike Bella, our little mate likes to keep his father in the loop. We're going to have to tread carefully around him so that the Volturi doesn't find out about Charlie."

"About Bella," Jasper said, "Should we contact our brother and tell him about how his little mate is doing?"

Alice invoked a vision and once that finished she shook her head, "We can't. He'll force us to leave Forks again."

Jasper snorted, "He couldn't force me away from Harry if his life depended on it," he said, looking at Alice as if she should have felt the same way.

"Well if we tell him and refuse him his life will depend on it. He'll go to the Volturi and kill himself, thinking it'd be the only way to keep Bella safe."

Jasper gave Alice a sharp look, "Kill himself?"

Alice nodded, "Almost every scenario I've seen included some version of suicide on Edward's behalf. It looks like he made this decision a long time ago as it's invaded his psyche. Only one vision was of Edward coming here and that was of him trying to fight you so that you'd kill him."

"He's like a little child who has to have things his way or else he'd resort to dramatic displays," Jasper mumbled to himself before sighing, "We can't tell him then, at least not yet.

"But should we tell the rest of the family? It should be safe since Edward is away from them moping."

Alice had another vision before shaking her head, "We can't tell Carlisle or Esme, they'll try to guilt-trip us into coming back. Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones we can tell and that's only when they get here."

Jasper nodded, "But do you think Rosalie will be able to handle the fact that our mate is also human?"

Alice closed her eyes and smiled, "That's the thing," she said, "When I looked into the future, it seems as though Rosalie actually likes our mate. She becomes really close to him."

Jasper felt a little jealous, "Hopefully not to close," he muttered.

Alice laughed, "You don't have to worry Jasper, Harry is ours."

Jasper tickled her, "Did your visions tell you that?" he asked while she shrieked with laughter.

"No," she said in between giggles, "I feel it."

Jasper and Alice walked up to the Swan's front door and rang the doorbell. It took a minute, but Charlie was the one who opened it. The two vampires looked at her nervously.

"Hello Charlie," Alice said with a shy grin.

Charlie stared at them for a moment before a broad grin stretched across his face, "Alice," he said warmly, "We've missed you around here."

Alice's smile got wider and she leaned forward to give her future father-in-law a hug. "I missed you guys too!" she said, "This is my husband Jasper. Jazzy, this is Bella's dad Charlie Swan."

Jasper held out his hand and shook Charlie's, "It's nice to meet you, sir! I've heard so much about you from Alice and Bella both."

"I hope you're nothing like Edwin," Charlie muttered under his breath, as he invited them inside. He had no idea that Alice and Jasper could still hear him.

When they got inside they were surprised to see Bella sitting on the couch, watching TV. When she noticed them standing by the door she stood and slowly walked over to Alice to give her a hug.

"You're really here," she said, almost to herself, "I was afraid that yesterday was all a dream."

Alice smiled at her best friend, "We're here Bella, and nothing can make us leave again. Apparently you Swans are going to be stuck with us for a very long time."

Bella gave Alice a bright smile, one that made Charlie overjoyed to see. Alice helped her friend over to the couch since the girl seemed to be leaning on her heavily. Bella sat down with a sigh and turned her head so that she could see her brother in the kitchen. Jasper and Alice looked over there as well, surprise evident in their expressions. They knew that their mate was in the kitchen, but didn't realize that he was also cooking.

"What?" Bella teased, "Are you surprised that men can actually cook nowadays?"

"Ha ha!" Alice said saving face, "You think you're so hilarious!"

"Alice," Bella said, "I know I am."

Neither girl noticed Charlie staring at Bella with relief. He was so happy that she was acting human again; he found it ironic that it was because of a vampire. Harry walked up to his dad's side to tell him that dinner was ready ten minutes later when he saw his dad's expression. Harry gave Charlie a smile, before turning towards everyone and announcing dinner. Almost as soon as those words were out of his mouth did everyone here something coming down the stairs. Jasper tensed, ready for an attack. He almost pounced on the giant dog as he lumbered down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes at the dog.

"This is Wilson," Harry introduced, "My Great Dane. He loves food. Wil, go greet our guests."

Alice and Jasper watched as the large dog realized just who or rather what was in the room with him. Most animals hated vampires. They mostly ran away, went crazy, or growled at them. So when Wilson actually walked up to them, and gave Alice his paw, to say they were astounded would be an understatement.

Alice looked at the huge dog with wide eyes. He was bigger than she was. Jasper had to hold back his chuckles when he saw his wife take the huge paw into her tiny hands.

"Ummm," Alice wondered what to say, "It's nice to meet you?"

Wilson just panted before taking his paw back and laying down. He rolled unto his back and waited.

"Is your dog okay?" Alice had to ask.

Harry nodded.

"Then why isn't he reacting to us?" she asked, "And what's with him on his back?".

Harry laughed, "Wilson is a very unique." Harry replied, "And I think he wants you to rub his belly."

Alice nodded before getting down and petting the dog's belly. His tail began to beat Jasper's leg and his foot was twitching. Alice looked at him in awe. Harry could tell that she had never been exposed to a dog before.

Jasper looked around; "Should you be talking about this?" he asked nervously, "Isn't your friend joining us?"

Bella answered, "Portia has a date," she informed the blonde, "And Harry told dad about you guys before you came over."

"Let's sit down," Harry said, "I have something special for you two."

The four sat down at the kitchen table where Harry immediately served his dad and sister Shepard's Pie. Once the humans were taken care of, Harry pulled out two red suckers from his pocket and handed them to his mates. The two looked at the candy as though it were going to eat them.

"Ummm…" Alice said, "As…sweet as the gesture is. We can't have human food."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just try them before you say anything else."

Jasper and Alice looked at each other before Jasper sighed and ripped the wrapper off the candy. He closed his eyes and faster than the humans could see, he stuck it in his mouth. At first his face was screwed up in disgust but once he actually tasted the sweet his expression changed to something more delighted. He gave Alice an encouraging look, and she did the same.

With the sucker in her mouth, Alice moaned, "Oh this is so good!"

Bella laughed as she took a bite of her dinner which was apparently equally good because she moaned out loud as well. Charlie shook his head, muttering something about kids before eating his dinner. Harry was, in short, very pleased with their reactions. He had a feeling that eating with humans was a novel experience for his mates. Once they were finished with their treats, Jasper was the first to speak.

"What was that?" he demanded, "Do you have more?"

"That my dear Jasper," he announced, "Was a blood pop. And while I don't have more with me, they're easy enough to buy."

Alice stared at Harry in disbelief, "Blood?" she asked, "What…Harry! We could have attacked you! What were you thinking?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "First, I would never put my family in danger. Second, those things were made with vampires in mind. The manufacturers laced the blood with a bloodlust inhibitor. For the next three hours blood shouldn't bother you at all."

Jasper looked at Harry as though he had just announced that Christmas had come early, "Really?" he asked with hope.

"Would I really lie to you about that?" Harry asked.

"I've always had problems with my lust. I was a human drinker before and that makes it harder for me to adjust to the Cullen lifestyle." Jasper explained.

Harry frowned, "If I were you, I wouldn't get dependent on the blood pops. You'll lose any resistance you have. They're short-term, not long-term solutions."

Jasper nodded in understanding.

"If he does lose control," Alice said, "Then the blood pops can help?"

"They'll definitely keep him from attacking once he gets the inhibitor in his system."

Jasper grinned, and looked at Alice with hope, "I won't slip up anymore." He told her.

Alice beamed at both her mates, and pulled them both into an embrace.

"What's this about the Cullen lifestyle?" Charlie asked with a frown.

Alice explained all about Carlisle and how he chose the vegetarian way of life. She told him how they refrained from human blood and how it changed their natures into something more peaceful. She was about to tell all of them about how they've been living when she was sucked into a vision.

Charlie looked at his favorite Cullen with concern, "Is she alright?" he asked.

Bella was quick to calm both Harry and Charlie down, "She's fine! She's just having a vision. Alice can see the future."

When Alice snapped out of it, they could all see the dread on her face, "Edward is in Forks." She whispered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'll take care of this," he said getting to his feet.

Three things happened in quick succession, Jasper stood up and grabbed Harry's arm gently, Bella gasped, and Charlie pulled his gun out from under the table.

Jasper was completely focused on keeping his mates safe, "No!" he said, "I'm not going to let you confront Edward. He's still a vampire."

Harry sighed, "I can take care of myself," he informed Jasper, "Trust me."

"Ed…He's coming here?" Bella asked half hopefully, half fearfully.

Alice took Bella's hand, "It's going to be alright," she said soothingly.

"That punk better not come anywhere near Bells," Charlie muttered his focus on the windows.

Harry shrugged out of Jasper's grip and squatted down besides his little sister, "He's not coming anywhere near you until I am 100 percent sure he can't hurt you anymore. He had his shot to do things his way and he blew it. Normally I wouldn't even think about giving him a second chance, but since he's your mate…"

Bella looked at Harry, confused. "He's my what?"

Harry frowned, "You didn't know?" he asked.

"Harry," Bella pleaded.

"Edward is your mate. He isn't your one shot at happiness or something like that but he is the one who can make you the happiest. You can easily date and love another but it won't be as deep as your love for Edward."

Bella bit her lip, "Then why did he leave me?" she asked almost desperately.

Alice took over, "It's because he loves you as much as he does," she explained, "He thought that by leaving you to have a human life, he'd be protecting you. In contrast to humans, vampires only get the one shot at love. We have our mates and that is it. Jasper and I were lucky enough to have two mates, but most vampires like Edward only have the one."

Bella turned towards Alice, "You mean he gave up his one shot at love to keep me safe?" she asked.

Alice nodded causing Bella to tear up and leap for her vampire sister.

"I'm coming with you," Jasper finally said to Harry, "You're human. I can't just let you confront Edward alone, even if you can defend yourself."

Harry nodded and gave Jasper a smirk, "You're going to be overprotective aren't you?"

Jasper smirked at Harry, "Oh," he said, "I already am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Jasper were outside the Swan residence, waiting for Edward. Alice told them that he'd be there soon making it useless to go searching for him. When Edward finally arrived, he looked savage. His clothes were barely covering him. His hair was full of mud, dust and leaves, and his skin was filthy. His eyes were pitched black and even Harry could hear his panting. Jasper immediately tensed and pulled Harry behind him; who knew what was going through Edward's mind. Harry quickly armed himself.

"What are you doing here?" Edward roared, "I told you and your damned wife to stay away!"

Jasper was about to reply, but Harry spoke instead, "Maybe it's you who should have stayed away!"

Edward startled, not having noticed Harry. His mind was just as silent as his sister's. Edward looked constipated as he tried to read Harry's mind trying to figure out just who he was. Bella never mentioned her brother, and if she did it was barely worth remembering.

"I'm Harry," he said, pushing out from behind Jasper, "Bella's older brother. You have a lot to atone for."

"Bella doesn't have a brother," Edward said as a matter of fact.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I assure you that I exist just as surely as you do," he said.

"But Bella never said…"

Harry gave him a look, "You've only known her for 9 months and most of it was either the honeymoon phase, or you trying to get her to stay away."

Edward growled, "It was for her own good!" he insisted, "I didn't want Bella to be involved in this life. That's why Jasper and Alice need to leave!"

"I ain't going anywhere!" Jasper insisted, "My mate needs me."

Edward stepped towards him, "What do you mean?" he demanded, thinking solely about Bella.

"He's not talking about Bella," Alice said from behind Jasper and Harry making the two males tense, "He's talking about Harry. He's our mate; mine and Jasper's."

Edward frowned, "But you…"

Alice walked closer to Edward, dodging Jasper's grasping hands. Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his arm higher.

"We're a triad. We're not complete without him. That's why we came back, to get Harry." Alice explained, "And if Bella wants, we can change her too…"

Edward roared at his sister's final words, throwing the small female up into the air. Alice flew towards the house but just before she could fall through the wall, she fell into an invisible net. As Harry helped Alice get down to safety, Jasper raced towards Edward and tackled him for attacking her. The two began fighting in earnest, drawing attention from the neighbors and worse from Bella. She ran out of the house towards Edward and Jasper. Harry barely managed to catch her.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Bella!" Alice cried, "They're going to be fine."

Alice took Bella into her arms and held the sobbing teen tightly. Charlie had followed his daughter out and was now watching Jasper and Edward. He was not amused.

Harry rolled up his sleeves and then almost silently cried, "Immobulus!"

Almost as soon as Harry said it did both Edward and Jasper freeze in their tracks. Spotting the neighbors looking at them in horror, he was quick to levitate the fighting duo into the house and obliviate the ones who shouldn't have seen anything. Charlie was quick to pull Alice and Bella after them to keep the girls from staring like idiots at Harry. Neither of them knew what Harry was capable of. Once everyone was inside Harry unfroze Jasper.

"What was that?" Bella demanded wondering if it hurt Edward.

Harry gave his sister a look, "Do you really think I would do anything to hurt your soul mate?"

Bella frowned, "No," she was quick to say, "But still…"

Charlie spoke up, "Bella," he said, "Go upstairs. Harry will take care of this mess."

"But Ch..dad!" Bella bean but seeing her father's desperation on his face, she went without more argument. Alice followed closely, knowing that she would need a sympathetic ear.

Harry was quick to put magical rope around Edward's arms and legs to keep him still. He gave Jasper a look, telling him that he'd explain later before freeing Edward from the first spell.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, turning his head so he could watch her fleeing back. He tried to get loose, but the rope was too tough.

"That's enough Cullen!" Charlie growled, "You stay away from my daughter! I knew you were bad news from the start."

"Dad," Harry said quietly, "Why don't you go check on Bella?"

Charlie sent Edward one last glare before following his daughter. Edward looked like his puppy just keeled over. He was slumped over in defeat but at the same time was angled so that he could easily get to the stairs once loose. It was then that Harry knew Edward did love Bella and that he was eternally just a stupid teen trying to do the best for the girl he loved.

Jasper felt Harry's understanding and nodded. He knew that whatever Edward had done to Bella was wrong, but he also knew that Edward truly loved her. He was glad that Harry knew that now as well.

"Alright Eddie," Harry said, sitting down so he was straddling the kitchen chair, "Tell me exactly what you were thinking when you left my baby sister out in the woods after breaking up with her."

Edward struggled against the ropes once more but when he realized it was futile, he sighed, "I…" he hated thinking back to those moments, "I left her in full view of the house. I would never leave her in those woods." The last past was said with the utmost conviction, Harry knew he was telling the truth.

"Well I hate to tell you," Harry said, "But my sister wandered in after you and got lost for hours. If it wasn't for Sam, Bella could have gotten really sick, or maybe even killed."

Edward looked disgusted with himself, "It's all my fault," he mumbled, "All I wanted to do was protect her."

Harry didn't argue with that, "She really loves you," Harry informed the century old vampire.

Edward looked up at Harry, his black eyes swimming with truth, "I love Bella with every fiber in my being," he said, "I never want to see her hurt. I only left to give her a normal life."

Harry snorted, "You hurt her more than anyone ever could when you left," Harry said, "After meeting her soul mate how could you ever think that she would just settle? The moment you and Bella began your relationship, you ended the possibility of her marrying some other guy. Bella is a Swan. We love fast, but we love hard. She would have never gotten over you."

Edward gave Harry a fierce look, "You don't know that," he said almost desperately, "Bella could still be happy."

"No!"

Edward, Harry, and Jasper looked over to the stairs where Bella was trying to run down them. Luckily she didn't stumble until she reached the rug at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper was quick to catch her, but not fast enough for her to avoid a bruise. Thanks to the blood pops, he had no blood lust but that didn't mean that he was totally immune to his future-sister-in-law getting hurt.

"Jasper get away from her!" Edward cried desperately, trying to get out of his binds.

Harry rolled his eyes at Edward's theatrics and walked over to Bella who was struggling to get out of Jasper's grasp. He was trying to see where the blood was coming from and she was trying to make her way to Edward. Harry caught her just as she broke free from Jasper's grasp.

"Easy Boo," he said soothingly, "You don't want to do that right now."

Bella looked at her brother, "Please I have to make him understand," she pleaded, "He can't! He can't leave!"

Harry kissed her head gently, calming her down, "Bella," he asked looking into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Bella closed her eyes and nodded, "With my life," she said and then looked up at Edward, catching his eyes, "With my soul."

Harry nodded, "Let me handle this," he said.

Bella sighed and nodded. She looked at Edward one more time as though committing him to memory before going back up the stairs where Alice was waiting. Charlie locked himself in his room in order to keep himself from attacking the boy who broke his daughter.

Harry turned back to Edward, "See," he simply said, "She needs you like a fish needs water."

Edward hung his head, "But I'm dangerous…"

Harry snorted, "Dramatic much?"

Edward glared at Harry, "I killed people, drinking their blood. I'm no better than James."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know who this James is, but I have a gut feeling that you are nothing like him."

Jasper nodded in confirmation, "It's true," he said, "James was almost as bad as you could get."

"You don't get it," Edward cried, "I won't damn Bella's soul!"

Harry gave him an incredulous look, "So let me get this straight," he said, "You left my sister because of some Judeo-Christian belief about souls?"

"Why would we have a soul? We are monsters."

Harry snorted, "You have no idea what a soul entails do you?"

"And what, you do?"

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly what a soul is, how it works, and more importantly know who has one and who doesn't. Let me tell you Eddie," Harry sneered, "Every living thing has a soul, from the smallest fruit fly to the largest tree to the evilest vampire. The only difference between souls is whether or not they've been torn and only murder can do that."

Edward gave Harry a look, "I'm a vampire," he said, "I've killed people."

Harry rolled his eyes once more, "But you haven't murdered," Harry said, "Not really. Killing for food does not equal murder, protecting others by killing does not equal murder and becoming a vampire does not make you a murderer. You're holding yourself to human standards and I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're not human, not anymore."

Jasper looked hopeful, "You mean that even though I had red eyes, my soul is still intact?" he asked.

Harry gave Jasper a smile, "Did you kill someone just because you could?" he asked, "Or was it always for food."

Jasper smiled, "Food," he said.

Edward snorted, "Please Jasper," he said, "You're going to believe that?"

Jasper glared at Edward, "Harry is my mate," he said, "If he says that the grass is purple, I'm going to believe him."

Edward scoffed, "Please,"

Harry had enough of this guy. It seemed that all he wanted to do was drown himself in misery. He knew that Edward was his sister's mate, but right now he knew that the vampire was not ready for her. He was going to hurt her again and if Harry had anything to say about that, he wouldn't let him near her. He knew it was Bella's decision but hoped that she listened to sense.

"Let's get a few things straight. First off, if you ever hurt my sister again you won't even have a chance to blink before you experience a world of pain. She loves you more than words can describe and it was incredibly stupid of you to even pretend that you don't feel the same way."

Edward looked at Harry in confusion. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Secondly, you have no right to make any relationship changing decisions without Bella's input. She is an adult, in an adult relationship. If you fear for her safety, tell her and compromise. She might argue or downright reject what you're saying, but that doesn't mean that you can go over her head and decide to do things your way. You are forever 17. Not only were you changed before your brain could become fully developed, but you're ruled by emotion."

Edward protested, "I'm over a century old!"

Harry shrugged, "Linear time doesn't matter anymore," he said.

"I love Bella!" Edward insisted, "I love her more than anyone and anything."

Harry nodded, "I don't doubt that," he said, "But your loving her is not the issue. You are."

Edward glared at Harry. He did not want to sit and be lectured by a mortal that was barely out of high school. He tried to slip his binds once more, but was proven again how formidable they were. He thought that he was above the rest; that normal rules didn't apply to him. He needed to get out of there.

"Let me go!" Edward demanded, and whe Harry did so he stood up and brushed himself off, "Jasper get Alice. We're leaving."

Harry snarled and using his magic, punched Edward in the face, "You have no right to order anyone around and tell them what to do. If Jasper and Alice want to dance naked in the rain that is their decision. You can give them your opinion but that is as far as your influence should reach."

"My family knows that I can make sound unbiased decisions…" Edward replied haughtily.

"You're joking! I have no idea what your family was thinking to listen to you like that. Not only are you emotionally compromised but you're 17 years old."

"How dare you…" Edward began but Harry just rolled his eyes again before sending Edward into unconsciousness.

Jasper tried to explain but Harry wouldn't hear it. "How old are you Jasper? Why would you let anyone tell you what to do especially when you know it's wrong?"

Jasper finally sighed, "I guess we're so used to letting Edward and Alice make all the major decisions that we didn't question them."

Harry groaned, "This is ridiculous," he stated firmly, "Jasper, before I even begin to consider considering joining you and Alice as a mate things need to change."

Jasper sent out a small wave of fear, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Alice came down the stairs as soon as she heard Harry's comment, "We can change, I promise! Please don't leave us!"

Harry sighed, "Now's not the time," he muttered, running his hand through his messy hair, "I need some sleep."

"Harry," Alice whispered fearfully.

"I think you two should take him home," Harry said, "Make sure he stays away. I need time to go over everything."

"We would do anything for you!" Alice told him.

Harry gave him a sad smile, "But it shouldn't be for me; it should be for us, for you. I promise I won't make any decisions without talking to you two first. I just need time to process everything."

Jasper nodded and took Alice's hand, "We'll see you in the morning?" he half asked half stated.

Harry nodded and watched as Alice and Jasper left. He ignored his heart yearning for their presence as he closed the front door behind them and walked up the stairs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Portia, asking her where she was. Just before Harry made it into Bella's room, he got a response, telling him not to wait up.

Bella was lying in her bed facing the window with Wilson lying by her feet. Harry sighed and after pulling off his shoes, lay down behind her. He hugged her close feeling her sobs.

"He's doesn't want me," she whispered.

Harry groaned mentally not wanting to get into this right now but knowing he had no choice.

"He loves you Bella," Harry assured her, "Probably more than we know, but he has it in his thick head that not being with you will keep you safe."

"I…" Bella stumbled with her words, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I need him."

Harry nodded into her back, "If I get it my way, he'll never leave you again." Harry promised, "He just needs some sense knocked into his head."

"He doesn't want me…" Bella whimpered.

Harry kissed her head, "He wants you Boo," he assured her, "Now go to sleep."

Bella slowly relaxed in her brother's grip, slowly but surely hoping that perhaps her brother was right. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. Harry on the other hand spent half the night going over everything from Edward and Bella's relationship to his new mates to what he was going to make for dinner the next day. His mind was overwhelmed with information. He knew he had a long day tomorrow, and fell asleep wondering just what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice was pacing back and forth in front of Edward's bedroom door. Her mind was rapidly going through visions, trying to figure out how to berate her brother without sending him to Italy, to Bella's, or to South America. So far she tried going through many variations of the anger route, the supportive route, the crying route, the excited route, and even the dreaded sympathetic route. While she paced and thought, she completely forgot that Edward was watching every vision with her. He could help it, especially since she was practically shouting out his name. Finally fed up with her pacing and thinking he decided to go to her. The vision hit Alice making her both excited and wary. She had no idea what triggered the good outcome which frustrated her beyond belief. She was about to go through the last few combinations when Edward's door swung open.

"What?" he demanded.

Alice looked at him in surprise. She did not see that one coming. She stared at him for a while, completely clueless about her next course of action when Jasper came up the stairs and did the talking for her.

"You should have never left Bella," Jasper said.

Edward looked as though he was about to explode before he visibly deflated and sighed, "I know," he whispered.

"Leaving her probably hurt her worse than anything ever could."

"I know," Edward said, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She is a grown woman," Jasper pointed out, "You should have talked to her right from the start. You know how mature she is."

"But she's…"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Jasper interrupted, "What matters is that you fix this. Not only do you have Bella's forgiveness to earn, but you have to convince her brother and father than you love her and won't hurt her like this again."

"I didn't even know she had a brother," Edward whispered more to himself than Jasper, "I don't even know if I like him."

Alice snorted, "You best get used to him brother," she said, "He's going to be around for a long time."

"For all the love that you both have for each other," Jasper said, "Clearly you don't know each other as well as you thought."

"I messed up," Edward told Jasper, "I told her I didn't love her. I told Bella that she was just a distraction."

"You what?" Alice cried out, furious.

Jasper sent a wave of calm in her direction. She meant well, but this was a discussion between brothers. Besides, Jasper could easily tell whether or not Edward would do something stupid and prevent it.

"If you hurt that girl again I will bury you so deep in the ground that it will take you at least a century to dig yourself out." Jasper threatened, "That goes double for my mates too."

Edward winced. Jasper was the only person in the world who knew about his fear of being buried alive. He knew that he would have to tread cautiously and make things right with Bella not only because it was the right thing to do and that he wanted to, but because he would probably go insane if Jasper carried out with his promise.

Alice stood there the entire time, waiting for her chance to speak. She had seen that Jasper would be able to talk to Edward without any nasty consequences, but still wanted her chance to stand up for her sister. She had been very hurt when Edward made her leave Bella and now that they were back and she knew Edward wouldn't self-destruct, she wanted to confront him. Jasper sent her a wave of caution, telling her to be careful; whether it was for herself or for Edward's feelings she did not know, but she didn't really care at this point.

"How dare you!" Alice said in a deathly quiet voice, "How dare you forbid me contact with my best friend. How dare you break her heart and then act like you're the only one who cares about her! She's my best friend. You had no right interfering in our relationship, just like I try to stay out of yours."

Edward looked at Alice for the first time in months. He knew that Alice was close to Bella, but he didn't know just how much. For the first time he realized that his actions not only affected Bella and himself, but they affected his family as well. Alice looked as though she wanted to cry. He closed his eyes feeling lower than low.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Alice shook her head, "I don't want to hear that you're sorry, I want you to show it. I want you to prove to that human girl that she is the center of your universe. I want you to stop treating her like a china doll. She's a person damn it! She deserves your respect."

"I do," Edward quickly said, "Respect her that is. I love her."

Alice gave him a bitter smile, "You may love her, but you would have never left her and lied to her if you respected her. Just because she's human does not mean that she is less than us."

"She's more," Edward said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Than act like it!"

She stomped off down to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. The door rattled in its frame before falling down to the floor. Alice groaned in frustration and threw her hands up wondering just who she pissed off.

Jasper was left alone with Edward and as soon as Alice was out of the way, he slammed the seventeen year old against the floor. Edward looked at Jasper in fear.

"I never want to see or hear you talk that way to my mate again, do you hear me?" he snarled, letting his rage out.

Edward's face hardened, "Then he shouldn't talk about things he doesn't understand."

Jasper glared, "He understands a lot more than you!"

"Why did he interfere?"

"Harry was protecting his sister from you!" Jasper said.

Jasper let go of Edward and stood up. He looked as though nothing out of the ordinary happened and followed Alice sedately to her room. After stepping over the fallen door, he looked at it with amusement. He found Alice pacing back and forth, not paying attention to anything but her thoughts.

"What did that door ever do to you darlin'?" Jasper asked with a hidden grin.

Alice glared at him, "Don't test me Jasper," she warned him, "I am not in the mood."

Jasper ignored her. He stepped over the door and gave her his best smirk. Alice just rolled her eyes and looked away. Jasper then stepped up the ante; he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her neck making her wiggle.

"Jasper," she said warningly.

Jasper ignored her and kept kissing her neck and jawline. Little by little he could feel her relenting until finally she just sighed and completely relaxed in his arms. He grinned, completely pleased with himself before pulling her back unto the bed.

"Jasper," Alice said, only this time she was giggling.

Jasper smiled at her, "I love you," he said casually.

Alice melted, "Oh Jasper," she sighed, "Sometimes you make me want to hate you so much, like when you won't let me stay mad!"

Jasper kissed her behind the ear, "Dollface," he said, "It's not natural for you to be anything but happy."

Alice rolled her eyes before snuggling against Jasper. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. One could almost say they looked as though they were sleeping.

Upstairs, Edward was lying on his couch, staring at a picture of himself and Bella before that disastrous birthday party. They looked so happy. Edward sighed, wondering what had possessed him when he destroyed that joy. He honestly did not know how he could do that to anyone, especially his Bella.

He thought back to how he reacted to Harry and suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Looking back he could see that Harry as trying to help. At first Edward was upset because a virtual stranger was berating him as though he knew more than God, but thinking back, he didn't think he would have listened if his family or friends did the same. Harry was just trying to his best by his sister and as a brother Edward could relate. As a person who loved Harry's sister more than anyone he was even grateful. He sighed before deciding to apologize to Harry as soon as possible. He didn't necessarily believe everything Harry said, especially concerning the soul, but that did not give him the excuse to act that way towards his future-brother-in-law. Looking out the window he watched as two squirrels ran around the tree tops together. He watched them until they disappeared behind some leaves in the distance.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling as though he did not get a good night's sleep. He felt rather ornery and knew that he would probably be bad company. He carefully slipped out from behind Bella and walked out the door, shutting it closed. He then went to his father's bedroom and saw that the older man was already out of bed and from the lack of sound downstairs, probably gone to work. He crept downstairs and looked on the couch where he found Portia slumbering away. Apparently she had come back some time in the middle of the night. He made himself a very strong, but sweet coffee.

Harry slipped on his father's old rain boots, pulled on his jacket and head outside. The steaming cup of coffee was just enough to keep him comfortable since it was chilly outside. He walked towards the forest and sat down, not too far in, on a log which Charlie had put there just for him. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the silence and the fresh air.

This was why he considered Forks home. He enjoyed the rain and how everything was green. Compared to Phoenix or Florida, this was paradise to him. He would rather get lost in the middle of a forest than lay on some beach any day. He sat there for a bit until he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He startled, almost spilling his coffee, but managed to save it just in time. He opened his eyes only to see Bella.

The poor girl looked miserable. Almost immediately did he put down his cup and open his arms. Bella snuggled up to her brother quite gratefully. They sat there in silence.

"Did it really happen?" she whispered, scared that his answer would be negative, scared that it could be positive.

Harry just sighed and wrapped her up tighter in his arms. After a while he noticed she was shivering so without a thought he scooped her up in his arms and walked back into the house. He sat down on their father's armchair and pulled a wool blanket over them. The silence was broken by Portia's loud, obnoxious, nasally snore. The siblings looked at each other and laughed.

"I didn't know she could sound like that," Bella said softly.

Harry grinned, "Don't let her looks deceive you Boo. She can snore with the best of them."

Bella laughed once more before settling down. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"He's back," she said, quietly.

Harry nodded, "He is," he confirmed.

"Did…did you really…did you say that he loves me?" Bella asked.

Harry nodded, "He's your mate," Harry said as though that explained everything.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered to herself, "You really said that. He really does love me."

Bella knew Harry would never lie to her, not about something so important. That was why she believed him when he said that Edward loved her. If Edward had told her that, she would have been skeptical, waiting for him to laugh in her face telling her that he lied. She knew Harry saw things other people didn't so when he said that Edward loved her, it was the truth. Edward didn't tell Harry verbally, he told him with his soul.

"More than I've loved anyone," said a voice from behind.

Bella gasped and shot up out of Harry's lap, but before she could take even one step she got tangled up in the blanket and fell back into it. Harry grunted in slight pain. While she didn't seriously hurt him, he knew that he'd have a bruise later.

"Oh no!" Bella exclaimed, "Harry! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Harry gave her a pained smile, "It comes with the job description," he assured her, "Mom and dad were very careful to warn me about the human klutz they call their daughter, and I went into this relationship fully aware."

Bella still looked worried about Harry but managed a grin. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I still say you should get a medal for all the times you ended up a casualty of my clumsiness." Bella told him.

Harry rolled his eyes before pulling the blanket off of Bella and helping her up to her feet. Edward was watching her with extreme caution. He must have gotten desensitized to her awful balance and coordination issues. Bella grinned at Harry once more before she became aware of Edward's presence once more. They stared at each other for the longest time before Bella held out her hand.

"We need to talk," she said, simply.

Edward took her hand and after a warning glare from Harry, he followed her up to her bedroom. Harry sighed, wondering if by letting Edward back into Bella's life, he made a huge mistake.

"They'll be happy again," said Alice as she entered the room, Jasper following, "It'll take a lot of trust and forgiveness, but in the end they will come out stronger."

"Alice," Harry sighed, "Hello!"

Alice gave Harry one of her biggest grins, "Harry!" she exclaimed, bouncing, "We missed you last night."

Harry gave her a smirk, "You two didn't have too much fun without me did you?" he asked feeling mischievous.

Alice looked horrified, "We would never! As soon as I Saw you, we decided to wait until the three of us were together. We would never do something to hurt you like that, I swear! You're our mate and we…"

Jasper chuckled, "Ally," he said, "He's not upset."

"We…" Alice was going to continue before realizing just what Jasper said, "He's not?"

Harry chuckled, "Relax Alice," he said reassuringly, "Jasper's right. I was just teasing."

Alice pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry and Jasper just laughed and Jasper kissed her chastely on the lips to kiss her pout away.

"You guys are mean," Alice said.

"So," Harry started, inviting his mates to take a seat, "Tell me about yourselves."

"No way," Alice protested, "It's not fair that we have to go first, after all you are the one who knows our secret and a little about our present history."

Harry rolled his eyes at the girl but couldn't help but grin, "Alright," he conceded, "I'll let you in on the life of Harry."

"This should be interesting," Jasper mumbled thinking back to the impossible feats of the day before.

"My name is Harry James Potter-Swan and I am 21 years old. I don't know when my real birthday is, but I celebrate it on December 31st, the day I was adopted. I was adopted by the Swans when I was four years old, my biological parents had been murdered when I was a year old and my maternal aunt wanted nothing to do with me. I am a wizard."

"You're a what?" Alice asked, "Did you just say wizard?"

Harry nodded, "I have the ability to manipulate magic, the life force of everything."

"Were you born a wizard? Is it instinctual?"

Harry shook his head at Jasper's questions, "Yes and no," he replied, "My parents were both a witch and wizard so they passed on the ability to use magic to me. I had no idea about magic until I turned 10 years old. An officer from the NAmMG, the North American Magical Government, came here to tell me all about it."

"Wait," said Alice, "You lived with Charlie?"

Harry nodded, "Since I was older, my parents allowed me to decide how I wanted to split my time between them after the divorce. While Bella lived with Renee and spent the summer with Charlie, I decided to live with both of them 6 months out of the year. I spent more time with Bella."

"How did that work?" Alice asked unable to figure out the logistics.

"I would spend January through June with my mom and then July to December with my dad. Bella spent most of her time with mom but would spend the summer months, June, July and August with dad."

"Oh," Alice realized, "Now I get it! You'd spend the first eight months of the year with Bella."

"Minus June," Harry corrected.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his mates, "Can we continue with the magic explanation?" he asked with a fond smirk.

Harry blushed slightly, "Sorry," he said, "Anyway, the officer came to Forks in August. He told me that I was a wizard and offered me a place in the Canadian Institute of the Magical Arts. I accepted and studied there until I graduated."

"What was it like?" Alice asked not being able to imagine a magic school.

Harry beamed, "It was awesome! I loved being able to study magic from 8 am to 5 pm and then go home; most magic schools are boarding schools. We learned all sorts of magics like Transfigurations, Potions, Runes, and Technomancy."

"So is that where you learned about us?" Jasper asked.

Harry nodded, and then said, "Don't worry about the Volturi. They know all about us. They even sent Alec Volturi once for a seminar concerning vampires."

"Serious?" Alice asked.

"As a heart attack." He confirmed, "Anyway, not only was I taught magic, but they also taught English, Maths, Science, and History."

"Are you going to university?" Jasper asked.

Harry nodded, "I have ambitions to become a Magical Inventor. Not only do I want to craft spells, but I also want to adapt technology to work with magic. My school had both magical and mundane courses so I could study mundane technology and engineering as well as magical Technomancy and Spell Weaving."

"That is so cool!" Alice exclaimed, "Can you show us something?"

Harry grinned, "Maybe later," he said making Alice pout, "Anyway I love learning about creatures. I chose Magical Creatures as my minor I am also in a band as a drummer, and volunteer in my spare time to help teach kids how to use computers."

"That is so cool! I always wanted to learn how to play an instrument. Jasper here play guitar while Edward plays piano."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Figures the pussy plays piano."

"Harry be nice," Alice said, hiding her grin, "Edward's not bad."

Harry frowned before looking up the stairs. He was done being distracted, "That remains to be seen," He told them before walking towards the stairs and finally up them. Edward had more than enough time with Bella, he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward watched as Bella just sat on her bed. He could tell that she was thinking and he wished like never before, that he could hear her thoughts. Her expression was like stone. Normally he could at least read her face to get a general idea of what she was thinking, but it seemed that in their separation, she learned how to control her expressions. Finally, an agonizing two minutes later, Bella looked up at Edward.

"You left me," she whispered, agony evident.

Edward winced.

"You said you didn't love me," she added, "That I was just a distraction."

Edward looked at her, "Bella, I…"

"No," she interrupted, "This is my time to talk. You sit there and listen. What you did was beyond cruel. You broke me, Edward. Not just my heart, but my body and soul. You are my life, my love. You lied when you said it'll be like you never existed. I was like a zombie. I couldn't function; no talking, no eating, barely sleeping with nightmares every time, I didn't go to school, and worst of all is what I put Charlie through. He watched as his only daughter withered away and was desperate to help but nothing could.

"I may have been breathing, and my heart may have been beating, but I was dead inside. Everywhere I looked I saw reminders of what we were, of a time when I was happy. You can take away pictures and mementos, but you underestimate my mind. I remember everything."

"Bella…"

"My parents actually had my brother pull out of school just so he could help me. He sacrificed his scholarship and his future just because I couldn't function without you. I know he'd do it again if he had to, he's my brother, but he should have never had to do it in the first place."

"Bella I'm so sorry," Edward finally was able to say, and when Bella didn't speak he continued, "I lied when I said I didn't love you, that you were just a distraction. Truth is you are the light that shines above the darkness that is my existence."

"Then why, Edward?" she asked, "Why did you say those things? Why did you leave."

"Bella, you have to understand that I'm dangerous. I can kill you with the twitch of my pinky. Every day your blood calls to me, and while it got easier to ignore, it's still there. Humans do not belong in this life, and I should have never pulled you into this."

Bella curled into herself, "Oh," she said almost inaudibly.

Edward shook his head and pulled Bella into his embrace, "Bella," he breathed, "I'm not saying that I don't want you because that would be a lie of the largest proportions. It's just…James, Victoria, Laurent, the Volturi…they all pose a risk to your life. I can't handle being the reason you're in danger."

Bella pulled out of Edward's grip and turned so that she was facing him. She lifted her hand and shakily traced his features. She finally understood.

"Where you go, I follow," Bella whispered, "I'm in love with you Edward. I'm your mate, your soul. I was made for you."

"Why?" Edward whispered, "Why did you believe me?" He looked up at Bella, "After telling you time and time again that I love you, why did you believe the one time I said I didn't?"

Bella wrapped her arms around herself, "It never made sense," she tried to explain, "I mean you are amazing. You're beautiful, smart, strong, and brave. Why would you ever pick me?"

Edward couldn't help his small smile, "You never could see yourself clearly," he said, "I love you Isabella Swan and I think that you're amazing. You are the brave one, not me. You risk your life everyday around me, my family. You sacrificed yourself for Renee not just once, but twice. You are so loving, you accepted me for who I am, not what. You are beautiful Bella, never doubt that. Not only your physical looks, but on the inside.

"You're a human who walks among vampires. Of course I'd pick you over anyone else. It doesn't make sense for you to pick me."

Bella looked at Edward searchingly, "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I've never meant anything more in my life. You are everything to me."

"I love you," Bella whispered leaning forward.

Edward smiled, "I love you, Isabella. You make me feel alive." He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Harry watched as his little sister made up with her soul mate. He was happy for Bella, but couldn't help but feel that Edward was not to be trusted, at least not yet. He cleared his throat, interrupting them before they moved on from kissing and gestured for them to go downstairs. Bella sighed but nodded. She knew her brother would be overprotective for a while, and honestly she loved him for it. She wanted to be cautious about Edward, but being this close to him made that impossible. She didn't trust Edward not to leave her again if things got tough and knew that when…if he did so again, Harry would be there for her. She gave Edward a smile and took his hand, all the while thinking that she was glad he couldn't read her mind. He would be hurt to learn that she didn't trust him, not now.

When she made it downstairs she saw Alice's look and winced. Edward may have not been able to read her mind but Alice could see the future and Jasper could feel her emotions. Harry was frowning at her but before she could ask to talk to her brother in private, Alice leaned over and passed him a notebook. Harry read the message and relief spread across his features. He gave Alice a smile and mouthed his thanks.

Alice smiled back at Harry before clapping her hands together, "So!" she started but Bella suddenly got a thought and blurted it out.

"Why now?" she asked.

"Why now what love?" Edward asked.

Bella looked at Harry who as usual knew exactly what she meant. He gave her a reassuring nod. Bella took a deep breath and asked, "Why did you come back now?"

Edward spoke, "I came back to make sure you were safe."

Bella filled in the rest of the picture, "But if Alice and Jasper weren't here you wouldn't have shown yourself to me, would you?"

Edward looked slightly flustered, a first for the vampire, "Bella I assure you…"

"Edward," she interrupted, "Tell me that you wouldn't have stayed away if Alice and Jasper didn't come here."

"I…" Edward swallowed, "I can't…"

Bella nodded, "I see," she muttered.

"Bella," Edward pleaded, sensing that she was pulling away from his, "Please, love, I love you."

"Edward I think it's time for you to leave," finally said Jasper, "Give Bella some space."

"No!" Edward said, "I'm staying right here until Bella sends me away."

Bella licked her lips, "Maybe that would be best," she said quietly.

"Bella?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," she finished.

"But…"

Harry stepped in, "You heard my sister," he said, "Go home."

"Bella," Edward pleaded.

"Edward," Alice said pointedly.

Edward sighed and after one last longing look, he ran out of the house and into the woods behind the house.

Bella closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I'm going upstairs," she said and when Alice made to follow, she added, "Alone."

Harry couldn't help but cuss out Edward. Was he only capable of hurting Bella? Harry knew that his sister was hoping for a different answer then Edward gave her, but decided that it was for the best that she learned the truth.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Alice said, "This is our fault."

Harry shook his head, "This would have happened sooner or later," he told her, "They're mates; they have to deal with this or they will never be truly happy."

"But Bella…" Alice looked up the stairs with a pained expression.

Harry suddenly looked determined, "I need to talk to him," he said almost to himself.

Jasper immediately shook his head, "No!" he insisted, "You can't…"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You may be my mate, but that does not give you the right to dictate my every move."

"It does when I'm trying to keep you safe," Jasper told him, leaving no room for argument, not that Harry heeded it.

"I can take care of myself Jasper," he said, "Or did you forget yesterday already?"

"No," he said, "I didn't. Edward almost snapped yesterday. He was this close to attacking you. If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be in the hospital at best, and turning at worst."

Harry rolled his eyes before pulling out his wand. Before Alice could warn Jasper, Harry sent the soldier vampire into unconsciousness.

"Harry," Alice scolded, "That wasn't very nice. He's just trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself Alice," he said, "Just because Jasper needs to protect you doesn't mean I need it too."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't you think I know that?" she asked, "And just so you know, I can protect myself too. Not only am I a vampire, but Jasper trained me himself."

"Then why does he think…"

"Because all male vampires had the need to protect their mates," she informed him, "You're human, and smaller then Jasper, of course he's going to want to protect you."

Harry sighed and looked at Jasper guiltily. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

Alice laughed, "You think?" she asked, "Now why don't you wake him up and apologize."

"He's going to be mad," Harry observed.

"Oh beyond mad," Alice confirmed.

Harry took a deep breath before waking Jasper up. Almost immediately did the older male jump up and look around for danger. When he realized that no one who wasn't supposed to be was around, he turned and looked at Harry.

"Before you freak out, let me explain," Harry said quickly.

"Talk," Jasper ordered.

"I'm sorry!" he immediately said, "It's just that I'm not used to anyone wanting to protect me. Ever since I was small, I did the protecting. With mom I was the only guy around. With dad, he was always at work. Bella needed me to protect her from everything."

Alice giggled, "You mean she's always been a danger magnet?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "There was this one time where a Rottweiler chased her down the block because she stepped on his tail. I had to tackle the stupid thing before it took her leg off. If Wilson hadn't been following and hadn't distracted him, I would have been bitten. And then there was this time where Bella almost got into a child molester's car. She was five and the guy had a puppy. I screamed for my mom and made sure to grab Bella before the guy could."

Alice looked at Harry wide eyed before looking up at the ceiling where she could hear Bella sleeping. "So it's not us?"

Harry snorted, "It's just Bella," he replied, "What trouble did she get into here?"

"Well, if Edward hadn't been following her, she would have been gang-raped in Port Angeles. And then there was James, a tracker who chased her across the country, lured her to her old dance studio and bit her."

Harry groaned, "I'm not going to be able to leave her am I?" he asked.

"At least not until Edward…"

Jasper interrupted, "As interesting as this topic is, we still have the issue of Harry knocking me out. I didn't even know vampires could go unconscious."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Jasper, "I'm sorry Jasper," he said once more, "I was just upset. I promise not to do that again."

Jasper growled, "I will not tolerate it again Harry!" he said, "You are my…our mate! I need to know you'll be safe."

Harry looked at him somberly, "I can protect myself," he said and before Jasper could interrupt he added, "But if it means so much to you…"

"What do you think would happen to Alice and me if you got hurt, or worse killed? You're only human, a gifted human yes, but still mortal."

"Besides," Alice said, "Whatever is going on between Bella and Edward is just that, between them. I can understand wanting to protect your little sister, but you should take your own advice. She's an adult and will ask if she needs help."

Harry looked at Alice dubiously, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Alice nodded and pulled Harry into a hug, "I've seen it," she whispered.

"He's going to hurt her again isn't he?" Harry whispered to his mates.

Alice closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was looking straight into Harry's eyes, "He decided that if he puts Bella in danger again, he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Harry growled, startling his mates with how much it sounded like a vampire's. Jasper went up to his mates and embraced Harry from behind, wrapping his arms around Alice as well. They stayed like that for a moment before Alice's phone rang. Alice closed her eyes for a vision and then answered.

"Hello Esme," she said.

"Alice dear," she said warmly, worriedly, "Is everything alright? You weren't home when we came back from our hunt."

"We're wonderful mom," she said, "I promise! I had a vision and we had to go."

"Has something happened?" Esme asked.

Jasper took the phone before Alice could tell their maternal figure that they found their mate. He didn't want anyone to know at least not until he could temper their reactions. Besides if Carlisle and Esme found out they were in Forks, they would insist that they leave.

"It's nothing bad Esme," Jasper said.

"Jasper," Esme greeted, "Are you sure…"

"We'll call if we need you," Jasper replied before Esme could finish her question, "We have to go. We'll call soon."

"Alright," Esme said, "Be safe children."

"Bye mom!" Alice said knowing Esme could hear her.

"Bye," Esme hung up.

Alice jumped out and clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh!" she chirped, "Let's go shopping!"

Harry grinned, "Sounds like fun," he said.

Alice's eyes widened and she squealed, "You like shopping?" she demanded.

Harry nodded, "Who doesn't?" he asked.

Jasper groaned at the thought of having to shop with not one but two shopaholics. It was bad enough with just Alice, but now that his other mate liked it, he was sure that he was doomed to a lifetime of shopping.

"Bella doesn't," Alice said wrinkling her nose with a pout.

Harry laughed, "Is that what she told you?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said and the narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

"Clothes shopping is not her favorite sport, I agree, but when you get her into a book shop or antique shop, you'll be hard pressed to get her out."

"So Bella likes old things?" Jasper asked trying to hide his smile.

"The older the better in her opinion," Harry nodded, "She especially likes things from the late 1800s, and early 1900s."

"Well it's a good thing she's dating Edward then, isn't it?" Jasper said making Alice laugh.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Edward was born in 1901," Alice explained.

"Oh!" Harry said, looking surprised before snickering, "Figures Bella would go for a guy over a century old."


End file.
